Hermione the Halloween Dance instructor
by maxibon14
Summary: A Halloween dance is coming up but their just one problem Harry can't dance will his chances with Cho come crashing down or will someone else fill his heart in a dance lesson?
1. I can't dance

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been best friends since the first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Over the past 6 years of being together they had become so close that they finished each others sentences. Half of the year had past and it was now coming into October, which meant their first Halloween dance. Hermione was the only one out of the three that was looking forward to the dance, I mean she worried about if she would get asked and if she did who it would be by, but Hermione had thought it over and came to a conclusion to just have fun that night.  
  
Hermione walked in from her last class for that brief time that they received holidays to organise the Halloween dance. "Hey you guys" She said settling in an arm chair. Harry and Ron sighed together, "What's wrong? Hermione asked moving in closer. Harry spoke first, "well you see Hermione I don't know if I have the guts to finally ask Cho Chang to the Dance, she might have gotten someone else by now" he mumbled. Hermione patted him on the back, "don't worry she'll say yes, if you finally manage to ask her now I advise you to get up and go and ask her" Harry looked at Hermione and smiled he rose from the couch and made his way to the portrait.  
  
Next was Ron, "Ron what's up with you?" She asked. Ron looked at Hermione "Well Harry's got a girl he likes but I don't and why won't anyone ask me?" Ron mumbled. "Oh My god, Ron your meant to ask the girl not she ask you" Hermione explained. "Alright watch this" He said and got off his chair and made his way in the direction of Lavender Brown, "Hey err. Lavender would you come to the dance with me?" He asked going red. Lavender smiled "Sure Ron I would be delighted to come to the dance with you" Ron turned to Hermione and smiled he mimed with his lips 'thanks' Just at that moment Harry ran in through the portrait door and ran straight to Hermione. "Thank- you, thank-you!" He screamed hugging her over and over. "So I guess she said yes" Hermione assumed. "Yep" Harry replied still hugging her.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself two best friends in one day what a great day. Days had pasted and Ginny and Hermione sat in the common room thinking. They were both dateless, all Hermione's work she had put into Harry and Ron had back fired and now she was the one dateless. Meanwhile Ginny was dateless as well, she was to busy arranging her dress up in her dorm to come down and actually have a chance to be asked. They both sighed; Harry was off with Cho and Ron with Lavender. "Gin" Hermione said, "Yer Herm" Ginny replied. "You just want to walk in there together as friends" Ginny smiled, "I swear to god that I was just thinking that" Ginny and Hermione smiled. A few minutes later Harry ran in.  
  
"Hermione I need more help!" He yelled. Hermione got up, "what's wrong?" She asked. Harry whispered in her ear, "Harry can't you dance?" Hermione whispered to him. "Yes, but keep it down will you" Hermione and Ginny nodded. "Here I'll teach you" Hermione offered. Harry smiled "thanks so much Hermione, you've been a great help" And for the first time ever Harry leaned forward and pecked Hermione on the cheek. Ginny watched on, Jealous and envious. "Thanks Harry" Hermione said. Harry smiled "You've just helped me so much with Cho and all that you deserve it" Hermione smiled. "Okay let's start" She got out her wand and made a swishing movement saying "Acio chalk" Hermione had now chalk in her hand and was drawing numbers and foot prints on the floor of the Common room. 


	2. How close is too close

Harry and Hermione were now holding hands, "Okay Harry if you love her then put your hands on her waist and one holding her hand" Hermione explained pulling Harry's hand down to her waist. "Okay now follow the steps on the ground, One two three and a one two three and twirl me" She repeated. Days had past and now Harry and Hermione had become much closer and fond of each other. Hermione had now thought that Harry was ready for the slow steady love dance. Hermione grabbed Harry, "Now if you want to make her fall for you and kiss you then do this slow and steady dance, it works every time." Harry nodded, "Okay both hands on my waist and pull me in real close, and the girl will put her head on either you shoulder or chest, preferably your chest and just rock slowly that's it. Harry and Hermione were in that position for a few moments just rocking. Hermione took her head off Harry's chest and looked up at him. Harry looked down at her and smiled. "Who are you going with to the dance Hermione?" Harry asked. "No-one". She just replied. "What why wouldn't anyone ask you, your beautiful, smart, caring, loving and a great teacher" Harry said. Hermione blushed, "Thanks Harry I never knew you felt that way" Hermione smiled. "Well I do" Hermione remained quite, Harry touched Hermione's chin and still smiling leaned in forward towards her lips. They were about to touch lips when Hermione pulled away. Hermione walked over to the fire place and stared at the fire. Harry walked over behind her, "What did I do something wrong?" Harry asked. Hermione still starring thought to herself, 'I have to get myself out of this situation I can't believe that I'm falling for him' she thought. Hermione turned and faced Harry. "You did nothing wrong, expect step on my foot" She made up, "Oh I'm sorry, I'll never do that again" He was now sad and starring at the ground fumbling. Hermione punched him, "Oh Harry loosen up!" She yelled, Harry smirked and started chasing Hermione round the couches threatening to tickle her. "Ahhh Harry don't please" She screamed. Harry had finally cornered her and went in for the kill; he tickled her so much that they fell to the floor. Hermione was now crying of laughter when Harry stopped. Harry was lying on top of her staring at her deep big brown eyes. He again leaned in and finally their lips touched, when Hermione heard her name. 


	3. Back Off Ron!

"Hermione, I need help!" It was Ron and he looked distressed. Harry got off Hermione and they both rose. "Where'd you guys come from?" He asked wondering. Harry smiled "err. tickling fight" Ron laughed. "Again!" He yelled. "I better go to my dorm see you guys later" Harry ran up the Common room stairs and into his dorm. Harry sat on his bed thinking, he had just touched lips with his best friend and well he liked it. Harry stayed in there for an hour or so and finally came down after much thought. His first site was Hermione in Ron's arm; they were dancing the slow and steady. He ran down the stairs "What's going on?" He yelled. "Hey Harry, Hermione's teaching me to dance, she's a great teacher. Harry calmed down after the explanation. Harry watched while Hermione continued to teach Ron to dance. Ron and Hermione rocked from side to side and did twirls everyone little minute Harry looked up at Hermione and Hermione looked down at him. Ron pulled away from Hermione, "Thanks Hermione you've been so much help, I think I can handle it from here" Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "See ya guys later" Ron left leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Harry jumped off the chair and walked over to Hermione. "Look Hermione about the kiss" Hermione looked up at Harry waiting for his response when Ginny walked up. "Come on Hermione we have to get ready for the dance it's tomorrow" She yelled pulling Hermione from Harry. "Another time then Hermione?" She nodded and headed up to the dorm room. 


	4. Do you worst

A:N) I don't own Harry Potter and never will.

Ginny and Hermione walked up the stair leading to the girls dormitories. They both walked in and Hermione sat on the bed in deep thought. Ginny began prancing around the room telling Hermione about how they should act that night. Hermione sighed, and Ginny finally took notice. "Hermione what's wrong? Don't you want to go together anymore?" She asked pleading for Hermione to tell her.

All Hermione could say was "Harry" Ginny looked at her puzzled, "Harry what?" Ginny asked.

Hermione began to tell the story when she finally got to the end, "We sort of kissed Ginny, and I think I liked it" She said. Ginny sat on the bed shocked that this had happened. "Wait a second your telling me your best friend Harry Potter the boy who lived and who is so hot kissed you Hermione" She said making Hermione feel not good enough for him. Ginny sighed, "I should of seen it coming I mean I have tried for ages to get Harry's attention let alone for him to kiss me, I knew he always felt something for you its just I couldn't believe it" Ginny tried to go but Hermione stopped her.

"Ginny he felt something for me?" She asked desperately. "Well he didn't exactly tell me but he would sneak looks at you and smile at you and like I could so tell he felt something" She said.

Hermione was shell shocked, "But Ginny he likes Cho, he's going with her to the dance, she's beautiful and I'm just Hermione" Hermione sighed for about the hundredth time.

Ginny smiled, "Well we're going to just have to give him Hermione Granger, who is beautiful and not to mention smart aren't we?" Ginny said hoping Hermione would agree.

"So Hermione let me make you over, and I advise you not to talk to Harry until tomorrow night let him think about it until you walk down those stairs and totally memorize him" Ginny said giggling, "You know I should really become a fashion chick" She said laughing to herself.

Hermione's frown soon became a smile, "Okay Ginny do your worst, oh I mean best"

Hermione and Ginny set to work, Ginny showing Hermione what she had in mind and Hermione ignored Harry, not in a mean way but just hung with Ginny a lot more. Harry began worrying that Hermione would never speak to him again.


	5. The night of the dance

The night of the dance had come, and Ginny and Hermione were busily putting the finishing touches on themselves. Ginny convinced Ron and Harry to stay and wait for the girls and they would go and retrieve Cho and Lavender together. Harry was nervous, his palms were sweating and he had trouble breathing. Ron was nervous as well, he had no idea how to act around Lavender, as the only girl he ever talked to that he wasn't related to was Hermione and lets face it Hermione was totally opposite to Lavender. Minutes later Ginny walked down the stairs looking lovely. Ron was impressed; he smiled at Ginny as she stood in front of him. "Gin, you look great" Ginny smiled and laughed, "Yes I know" Ron laughed with her. But Harry wasn't in a laughing mood, he had asked Cho to the dance but instead he shared a kiss with Hermione and the whole day all he could think about was her and what he would say to her how he should act.

It seemed like years until Hermione finally appeared, her hair done up half straightened but also with little curls floating down at the side, her make-up not overly done just perfect. Harry could barely hold himself up, this made it even worse she was beautiful. Harry and Hermione's eyes locked and she smiled lightly down at him. Harry wiped the sweat off of his hands and went forward to help Hermione down the last step. Her heart leapt when he came for her, her knees shaking with nerves. Harry grasped her hand in his and led her down. "You Look…..err….beautiful" Harry said stuttering. Hermione smiled "Thanks". An awkward silence filled the air; Ginny noticed this and then grabbed Ron's shoulder and walked with Hermione and Harry out of the Common room.

"Alright who shall we pick up first?" She asked the boys. Harry and Ron both looked at each other, "How about you Ron!" Ginny said smiling at her brother. Ron tried to push up a smile. 'Oh great here it goes Weasley, here goes all my chances with Lavender' he thought to himself as they stood outside the portrait. The portrait door open revealing a pretty Lavender, Ron blushed crimson. "Hiya Lavender you look…. Stunning" he said trying to not stutter as much as Harry did. Lavender blushed, "Thanks Ron, shall we" She said grabbing his arm, leaving Ginny to walk behind with Harry and Hermione.

Hermione looked up at Harry, "Well Cho is next" She said trying to put the best smile as possible on her face. Harry nodded wishing he had never invited Cho. They arrived at her portrait and it again opened revealing a stunning Cho. Harry smiled at Cho; she leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. "You look great" he said, looking from the corner of his eye at Hermione who stood at the back with Ginny. "Thanks Harry, you scrubbed up good yourself" She said happily.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Cho, Ron and Lavender all walked into the great hall. It was done up beautifully streamers and balloons all up along the walls and the ceiling was filled with party bowlers and flowers. Hermione looked up at all the decorations and looked down catching Harry's eye as he looked up at them too. They all got their seats at a round table and sat down next to each other. Harry and Hermione were across from each other both glancing at each other at every chance they could get.

Time went on and after the big feast; Cho asked Harry if they could dance. Harry had no choice but to accept the invite and rose from the table with Cho's hand in his. Hermione watched the two dancing, they way her and Harry had down days before. Before he kissed her, before she liked it, before she wanted Harry, before when they were just friends. Harry looked over at Hermione sitting their lonely at the table as he and Cho swayed to the beat, all he wanted to do was dance with her no-one else. Hermione sat their lonely as ever, wishing she was in her bed not having to watch Harry with Cho, it was until she turned round and heard a slow beat, she glanced at Harry who had Cho in the sweet position and was the in Hermione's eyes the love dance. Hermione stared, tears slowly running down her face she was frustrated and angry, why did this hurt so much?

Harry and Cho returned to the table exhausted with dancing, as did Ron and lavender and Ginny and a Ravenclaw boy. Cho disappeared talking with her friends as Harry sat across from Hermione. Ron, Lavender, Ginny and the Ravenclaw boy were all deep in discussion, when Hermione spoke.

"Harry we need to talk" She said, Harry looked up understanding what she meant.

"Yeah you're right we do" was all that he said.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked just coming out and saying it, Ginny and the others attention fell on the two.

Harry thought, "I don't know, I felt comfortable with you I liked being with you holding and being so close, I can't explain it, it was like someone knocked me out I was falling for you" He said trying to whisper, but it failed as Ron and the others moved closer.

"You was falling for me, what about Cho, or was I your practice before you had her?"

Hermione became a little furious.

"No Hermione, you were nothing like that, you are my best friend and I didn't just want to be that I wanted more" He said.

Hermione stood up, "You wanted it so much that you did that dance that I taught you that slow dance the dance that I called love!" She said her voice rising. Harry looked down at the table and realized. But before he could look up and explain Hermione ran from the table and out the doors of the Great Hall.

Ginny watched Hermione disappear as did Harry and the others, she grabbed Harry

"Go after her Harry" She said, Harry looked at her and ran after Hermione.


	6. A happy ending, but a disgusted Ron

A:N) Its the last chapter so review, review, review

Harry ran after her, he never realized how fast Hermione could run, Ginny tried to hold Ron and the others back but Ron ran after Harry wanting to see what all the fuss was about this kissing business. Harry finally turned around another corridor when he heard Hermione sobbing in a corner. He walked slowly up to her. "Go away Harry" he heard through her sobs. Harry walked over and knelt beside her.

"No Hermione, I wont I feel I have to explain myself, and there is a good explanation" He replied stubbornly.

Hermione and Harry looked up to find Ron and the gang only a few meters away short from breath. Ron looked at both of his best friends. "Would someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron demanded. Ginny looked up at her brother, couldn't he butt out for once. Harry and Hermione stared at the group.

"Who Kissed who?" Ron demanded again, now waving his hands about.

Hermione rose from her position in the corner and stared at Ron, tears still running down her face. "Harry needed help to dance" Hermione explained she could hear Harry muttering "not now, not in front of everyone Hermione"

"We got into an awkward position, I tried to get out of the position but we started to play fight and yet again got into another awkward position" Hermione went on. Harry stared at her, and then he finally spoke.

"Then I tickled her and somehow got on top of her, and I kissed her" Harry concluded the tale, Ron stood there memorized.

"So you were on top of Hermione, and where exactly was I when this moment happened?" Ron asked them both, but Ginny silenced her brother.

"Ron, for goodness sakes, you always have to meddle in people's business, it's not your business" Ginny yelled, reaching tomato color, she had never felt so much frustration towards her brother.

"Ginny what is Harry's and Hermione's business is my business, I am their best friend" Ron rebutted. Staring intensely at his sister, "What I don't understand is Harry you like Cho, you asked Cho" Ron stated.

Hermione looked up at Harry for the answer, wanting to know it herself. "Liked! Cho, I liked her, yes I did I am not going to deny that, but dancing with you Hermione, being close to you, holding you, having your head on my chest, looking into your eyes, made me want to be with you, made me like you more I could like Cho" Harry explained, Ginny's face sprung a smile,

'Good answer Harry' she thought as she watched Hermione's brown eyes get better from the red color due to crying. Hermione looked up, "How come you did my dance, my love dance after kissing me?" She asked desperate for the answer.

Harry walked towards her, each step in slow motion. He lightly grabbed her hand in his hand and put one hand on her cheek. "Because Hermione, this is what I was thinking about when I was dancing with Cho, I had no control over it" he whispered, but Ron and the crowd could just hear. Harry placed his lips on Hermione's lightly; he began to give her little kisses all around her lips and neck, lightly pecking her. Hermione grabbed him and kissed him back. Ron began to leave feeling disgusted at what he'd just witnessed, they left leaving Hermione in Harry's arms, and Ginny looked up and patted her brother on the back.

"This is why I told you to stay, to not go, if you had listened you wouldn't have saw that image that has given you that terrible face" She laughed, but Ron was not amused.

The End

A:N) It's been a long wait yes I know, so sorry about it, I just want to finish off all my stories before starting new ones, please review and thank you to all reviewers.


End file.
